


Tentacles

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [28]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempted Impregnation, F/F, Impregnation, Lab Sex, Laboratories, Mildly Dubious Consent in the Beginning, Octomaid, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, VK Drabbles, consensual tentacle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #47: Pairing Order: fem!Rus x fem!Ame / Prompt: Researcher Amelia stays after hours to observe the latest specimen alone… only to figure out the specimen was not as dead as they thought. / Rating: M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Anya is a tentacle monster. There are some dubcon elements, as well as impregnation towards the end.

"Thanks boys, I'll see you around tomorrow!" Amelia chirped with a happy little wave, beaming up from her work before jotting down a few more notes, fixing her glasses when they slipped down her button nose. The other scientists chuckled, nodding amongst themselves as they whistled to her.

"Why don't you come out with us? We can go out, have a few drinks, maybe go clubbing…" they trailed off suggestively, crowding her slightly to the point she shifted uncomfortably. Trembling slightly, Amelia slapped her pen down onto her table and stood up quickly, grabbing her clipboard and hurriedly pushing her way between them.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. Got a few more things left to do here!" she excused herself with a fake bravado, smiling a grinning and winning smile at them all as she escaped. She listened to them chuckle as she hurried down the hall, finally letting herself exhale when she heard the front door to the labs shut. "Assholes…"

She really had to find better interns. "Hello, dear…" she murmured into subject AN-74's tank, looking down at the murky, pressurized water of the little box. She checked the vital signs again, disappointed to see the beast still seemed, frankly… dead. Perhaps it was time they gave up on the specimen they had recovered from the deep sea, as most of those specimens didn't survive in captivity, anyway. "Still not active… But I  _know_  I saw you move earlier… I  _know_  I did…"

With a sigh, Amelia just set her hand on the tank and stared at the beautiful creature inside, the midnight black mass attached to the slender and lovely form of the most gorgeous woman Amelia had ever seen. Luxurious platinum silver hair floated in an ethereal cloud around the woman's head, her breasts looking heavy and soft on her chest, leaving her exposed and beautiful in the bright laboratory lights.

Which, suddenly, were not so bright. "Eeek!" Amelia screamed in shock when they clicked off, the lab drenched in darkness instantly. She slumped against the tank and clutched it for dear life, only able to sit there and wait for the emergency lights to come on. "Shit, scared the crap outta me…"

She sat and waited for a long few minutes before the little green lights lit up around the edges of the room and along the ground, giving her just enough visibility to be able to move about without too much difficulty. And then she heard it.

A shrill, curious little trilling noise that cooed out a few melodious notes, the sound watery and exotic as it floated in the air. Amelia shook with fear, eyes widening as panic began to set in. It couldn't be ghosts, r-r-right? The noises continued to make their music before the tank shook violently, and Amelia gasped as she could almost feel the pressure within it decrease rapidly… That could only mean-!

Her predictions coming true, the tank almost exploded right next to her, water splashing every which way as the beast suddenly came to life. Amelia heard herself scream as she scrambled back, only to hit her head on the table and collapse from the dizzying impact. Her murky vision blurred the few colors she could see even more when her glasses were knocked off, the monstrous noises only growing in volume. How was this even possible?! The tank was sealed completely! And the pressure- the contents inside should have exploded from that sudden drop!

Head swimming in pained agony, Amelia groggily reached out to find her glasses, colors flashing across her vision as she fumbled about. Nothing made sense right now, but she knew that if she could just find her glasses maybe she could figure out just what happened-

"Oh, thanks," she smiled happily when gentle hands set them down on her face, the female researcher sitting back slightly now that everything was in focu-

Her scream echoed around the room as she flailed about desperately, trying to grab anything she could to protect herself with. When her hand collided with something slimy and wet, she just screamed some more. "What the fuck is going on?!" she shrieked as tears dripped from her eyes, her frightened body trembling like a leaf in a blizzard. Another splash of water drenched her as- as-

"Oh my god," her voice quivered almost as much as her body did when she stared at the vibrant, inky violet eyes that stared right back at her. Water dripped onto Amelia as the beastly woman hovered over her, her hair clumping together like curtains around her lovely, if not terrifying, face. Subject AN-74 blinked slowly at Amelia before opening her mouth.

"Ohhhh my gaaahhh," the beast attempted to speak, and then chirped and cooed happily at her more or less successful try. Amelia stared and slowly sat up, deftly moving her leg out from under the little waterfall the creature had made- only to yelp when something slimy wrapped around her ankle.

"Oh my-" she almost fainted, face hot and hands shaking at the bizarre sensation. The beast over her suddenly lunged closer, pressing her pale face right up into Amelia's personal space. Cowering, Amelia whimpered and tried to shield herself, openly sobbing when more of those wiggling tentacles wrapped around her wrists. "P-please don't hurt me, please don't- I-"

"Puhhhhleeeeze," the beast repeated, using her bizarre limbs to tug Amelia's hands away from her face. "Dohhnnn… tuh…. hurrrhhhhh-tuh… meeeeee?"

Those pale lips quirked slightly, the beast swishing her tongue in her mouth for a moment before trying the words again, Amelia admittedly gawking at the strange creature. "Phhhleeeeaaase… dohhhn't huurrrt meeee," growing in confidence with each attempt, Subject AN-47 let out a shrill noise that sounded almost like a giggle. "Pleease donn't hurt meee! Ohhh my god!"

Amelia sat up, tears nothing more than dried streaks on her face as she started to smile. "Fascinating! Is this how quickly you're able to learn? I wonder how much of this you can even understand…" she babbled aloud, mouth hanging open as a twinkle sparkled in her eyes. The beast pulled back slightly, the flood of words confusing her slightly as she tried to remember what came first.

"Ohhhh my god?" she offered up eventually, her nervous look melting away when Amelia nodded vigorously to encourage her. "Fassinh-aaatiing!"

"Yes! Yes, that's good! Good girl, A-" Amelia hesitated, the idea of calling this surprisingly sentient creature by a code name and number just seemed... wrong. The beast released her hold on Amelia and started clapping her hands, overjoyed to be getting praised. "AN- An… Anya!"

"Ahhhnyya?" the tentacled monster repeated with a curious blink, Amelia smiling happily before reaching up and petting her soaked hair. Neither could hold back their laughter at that point, Amelia's brassy voice mixing well with the trilling giggles Anya produced.

"Anya, yes! That's a good girl, Anya!" Amelia encouraged, eventually working her way to her feet now that the terror had passed on. The tentacle monster smiled and trilled before slinking back into the water, wetting herself and splashing Amelia on accident every so often. The researcher laughed and stood by the tank, smiling at the creature. "You must have been dormant because of the lights, then… I'm sorry, dearie, if I had know I would have turned them off earlier."

"Oh my god?" Anya giggled happily, her voice thick with an exotic accent Amelia couldn't quite place… But with a laugh, she had to remind herself that the creature was still a creature, and that Anya wasn't technically from anywhere in particular to begin with. That, and she had just started speaking hardly a few minutes ago.

"Good girl," Amelia smiled kindly and gave Anya another little pat on the head, the deep sea monster trilling happily at the affection. Getting serious, Amelia decided to try teaching her a few things, just to test her actual cognition… She pushed her chest out with pride, pressing a hand to her chest. "I am  _Amelia_. And you-" she touched Anya's bare chest then, blushing when she realized her hand was in the flat portion of skin between her somewhat sagging breasts. "-are  _Anya_. Understand?  _Amelia_ ,  _Anya_."

The woman blinked slowly and then trilled again, rearing up out of the water before lunging for Amelia, gripping her breasts firmly as they both toppled backwards. Amelia let out an indignant shriek, flailing and shouting when Anya's weight shoved her so roughly onto the ground. "Ahhhmelllya!" Anya beamed, settling her face down on Amelia's chest. "Melya!"

"O-oh-" Amelia mewled softly, trembling as Anya squeezed her chest and nuzzled her as if they had been best friends for years. She arched and shivered, a blush coming across her cheeks as she gently tried to push the tentacle beast off. "Y-yeah, I'm Amelia… Could you get off?"

"Geeet… off?" Anya repeated curiously, and then frowned, looking down at the woman under her as Amelia nodded worriedly. The monster's hands continued to squish and toy with her breasts a moment longer, pinching up the fabric of her lab coat right around where her nipples would be. "Melya wants to get off?"

The woman blinked in surprise, glad her bra had more or less protected her from the pinching. "Uh, well, that's almost right but- hey, wait! You can understand me now?" she gasped, completely forgetting the fact that she was getting felt up by a deep sea monster with soft porcelain skin and wriggling black tentacles. "Conversationally, anyway?"

"Melya wants to get off," Anya nodded to herself with a small smile and a soft trill, moving back slightly in a rolling motion with the assistance of her many lower limbs. Sitting up slowly, Amelia only watched in surprise as a few curious tentacles started to poke and prod around the bottom of her white circle skirt, just barely slipping under the fabric.

"Get off- no, no, Anya, I meant get off of me," she murmured quietly, but didn't stop the writhing tentacles from pushing their way into her skirt, the fabric bunching up her thighs. In fact, she even groaned a little when the limbs exposed her to the chill air, Anya looking down at her with a smile. "I-I- oh, uh-"

"Melya wants… off?" Anya asked again, a tentacle starting to rub between her legs until the fabric of her lacy panties was uncomfortably wet. Amelia groaned softly and hid the noise behind her hand, trembling slightly as the alien limb continued to move, other ones starting to squirm under her shirt.

Maybe this wouldn't be too bad… It had been a long time since she'd gotten any, all of the guys she knew were total dicks in bed, no pun intended… And it would be a new and exciting experience, surely… She gulped and let the monster do as she please, only whimpering slightly when the tentacles popped all of the buttons on her shirt off in a single movement.

"G-gently," she hissed softly, gnawing on her lower lip now that she was fully exposed, her coat and shirt drooping off of one shoulder as the tentacles started to wrap around her body. Anya trilled happily and started cooing, tentacles slipping under Amelia's ankles before gripping them tightly, lifting her legs up and apart. Amelia gasped and blushed, squirming when the tentacles around her torso helped lift her off the ground. She sagged slightly, her hair falling away from her face as the tentacles hurriedly brought her high up into the air, her coat falling into a little clump on the ground when it came free.

"Melya wants to get off. Anya gets Melya off," the monster cooed with a happy little smile, the tentacles squeezing her tightly as more and more seemed to join in, wrapped around her arms and wrists, thighs, ankles, chest, all of them squirming and slick and… Amelia moaned in surprise when two suddenly pushed their way into her bra, the clasp holding it together in the front popping free from the rough jerking. She eeped and then moaned again when they suckered themselves to her nipples, and it was then she realized each tentacles had a little slit at the end of them…

And that they could create an incredible suction force with them. "O-oh!" she gasped and arched when her tits were pulled on, the tentacles trying to milk her dry breasts. She thrashed and mewled, eyelids drooping from the pleasure the bizarre sensations gave her. "Y-yess, that's a good girl…!"

"Melya getting off?" Anya smiled happily, the tentacles doubling their efforts with each encouraging noise Amelia let out. The woman panted and moaned deliriously, weakly looking down at herself as the tentacles abused her sensitive tits. It almost hurt a little, to have them squished and pulled so roughly, the little nubs that had attached themselves to her nipples tweaking and turning every so often. Anya smiled at her with a coy, pleased little smile, her tentacles spreading Amelia's legs wider and wider, others making sure her skirt was lifted completely out of the way at all times.

"O-oh fuck," Amelia moaned softly, blushing hotly when at least three of the thin appendages simultaneously started to rub her through her panties. The thrashing doubled when the damp cloth bunched to one side, Amelia's quivering sex revealed to the chill air. The woman gasped, a shudder spreading warmth through her body as Anya blinked, leaning in close to her crotch.

"Melya…? Fascinating?" Anya asked innocently enough, using her human-like fingers to stroke her pussy lips, Amelia moaning like a wanton and eager whore for the deep sea creature. Smiling and chirping, Anya continued to rub her and attempt milking her, Amelia losing herself to the wonderful sensations.

"P-pleeeaaase," she mewled, arching and doing her best to catch one of the thin tentacles in her snatch. Anya perked, blinking those pretty eyes as she lined one up. "Please, put it inside of me, please please please I  _need_ it so  _bad!"_

"In?" Anya repeated just to make sure, and then Amelia shrieked as she was penetrated violently by the appendages squirming around her hole, at least 6 inches worth fitting in with ease. She gasped and moaned, panting hard from the bit of roughness. But she was wet and horny and the tentacles themselves were slick with their own special kind of lubricant, so the plunge certainly felt exquisite. "Melya getting off?"

"Yes!" Amelia screamed, feeling the tentacles continue to squirm and wriggle inside of her, until she felt them go almost uncomfortably deep. She bottomed out on them, moaning and struggling to bounce as they wiggled inside of her. "O-oh fuck yes, mmm! G-good girl, Anya, good girl!

Anya chirped with pleasure, gladly sliding her squirming limbs in and out of Amelia's warm body, amazed to see a clear white substance ooze from the human. Amelia shrieked with bliss, her moans sending aroused shivers down her spine. Did she always sound like this? She had never heard herself get so noisy when she fucked around with guys, and while girls certainly made her wet, she had never felt so well-fucked in her life. To be held up in the air for Anya to see clearly, and with a gasp Amelia remembered all of the security cameras they had set up around the lab. This meant-

"Oh, fuuuck!" she cried, bouncing with more and more enthusiasm the dirtier she felt. Anya gladly increased her tempo, squeezing her tentacles around Amelia's supple body. "Th-they're going to see me acting like a total slut!"

Amelia mewled and shivered with bliss, the embarrassment only making her hornier. To think of the guys crowding into the little security room to watch her get fucked made her cry out in bliss, her pleasure-hazed mind telling her to give a good show for them. Anya cooed, suddenly pulling out her tentacles, much to Amelia's dismay.

"N-noooo," she whined, trembling as she felt her sticky cum ooze out of her loosened walls. She wiggled in Anya's grip, gnawing on her bottom lip as she tried seducing the woman back into fucking her. "Wh-why'd you pull out? F-fuck me, I want you to fuck me…"

"Fascinating," Anya purred and chirped before smushing her face between Amelia's legs, the woman yelping in surprise when she felt a tongue tease around her clitoris. "Melya is getting off… and it is good?"

"Ohhh, yessss, it's so good," Amelia whined deliriously, struggling against the tentacles keeping her spread-eagle. She wanted to touch Anya and stroke her and pet her and… "L-let me down. I want to touch you."

Anya took a moment to process the words, her tongue teasingly dipping in and out of Amelia as the researcher shuddered. Eventually the beast complied with her request, lowering her gently to the floor. Amelia smiled, unable to resist touching herself when she was freed.

"F-fuck, I'm wetter than an ocean!" she blushed, startled to come away with so much girl-cum liberally coating her fingers. Anya purred and chirped, slinking back into what was left of the tank to get her tentacles moist again. Amelia licked her lips, eyeing Anya's swollen breasts with undeniable lust as she crawled after the woman. "H-hey, you want me to get you off, too?"

Anya rolled her head lazily to one side, and then moved all of her tentacles aside, revealing a small hole more or less where Amelia would have guessed her sex to be. The woman gladly positioned herself outside of the tank, Anya resting back on her many limbs as Amelia got in position. She leaned in close, unable to stop herself from sniffing what awaited her.

"You smell sweet," she commented, pleasantly surprised. Anya chirped and giggled again, wrapping her numerous tentacles around Amelia's torso to guide her closer. Taking the hint, Amelia gladly dove in, slurping up the sweetened wetness around the opening as Anya sighed happily, holding her close. As she licked around and inside, Amelia couldn't help but get curious, starting to squeeze and fondle some of the free tentacles, pumping the appendages as if she were surrounded by cocks. She was still drenched and wet and horny as hell, but it felt amazing to pretend she was in the middle of a hot orgy of warm and aroused flesh.

Anya noticed her movements, and with a grin, she giggled at Amelia's shriek when she pushed a tentacle back into her lover's entrance. "A-Anya!" Amelia mewled, taking a moment to rut back on the intruder in her pussy. But not even her arousal could make her accept when a tentacle tried pushing against her other entrance. "W-wait!"

Anya paused, just like she had been asked to. Amelia squirmed uncomfortably, cheeks hot with embarrassment as she tried to get away. "Please, n-not my ass. I don't- anywhere else is fine, but please-" she started to cry, feeling powerless and terrified as realization hit her. She was getting fucked by a monster found almost 300 meters under the surface, and-

Anya cooed, gently rubbing her tentacles against Amelia's face to wipe away her tears. Amelia sniffled and whimpered, curling up by the edge of the tank. "Anya… don't hurt Melya," she promised in her broken vocabulary, smiling when Amelia gasped and looked up at her. "Anya get Melya off."

"Thank you," Amelia mumbled softly, and then groaned when Anya started to move her tentacles again, thrusting in and out, encouraging Amelia to do her share. She gladly went back to eating Anya out, relishing in the trilling noises Anya let out as she was pleasured. Amelia was so into the actions she barely even noticed when Anya's leathery lower body started to glimmer, a violet shade shining through her inky flesh. It pulsated and glowed like twinkling Christmas lights, Anya's beauty simply unmatched by anything else in this world. Amelia moaned, blushing hot as she felt the tentacle inside her start to swell, another one eager to push in next to it.

"Good?" Anya asked softly, her trilling voice feathery and light as Amelia dipped a finger in and out of her teasingly, blushing at the strange feeling of Anya's inner walls. Amelia nodded and licked her again, having trouble staying inside when Anya thrust so roughly into her. She had never felt so full in her life, and it was honestly amazing!

"Yeah, it's real good," she purred, eventually giving up on licking Anya as she struggled to keep her moans in check. She slid up Anya's body and cupped her breasts, lifting her face up for a kiss. Anya gasped in surprise, recoiling. Amelia flinched but tried not to take it offensively, just embarrassed as she continued to grind down on the tentacles inside of her. "You're so thick inside of me… I want you so bad, I want you to fuck me and I want you to own me and mmm…."

"Melya wants…?" Anya trailed off, quirking her head to one side before smiling widely. Tentacles gripped Amelia and sat her up straight, making her slide down a little bit more on the ones in her. Her confused squeak of startled pleasure was cut off when Anya suddenly stuffed her mouth full with a glowing tentacle, thrusting it in and out quickly. Choking on the thick appendage in her mouth, Amelia struggled to pull it out, but Anya was having none of that. She aggressively pushed Amelia to the tiled ground of the lab, tentacles squeezing her tightly as they went into overdrive. Amelia shrieked and wriggled on the ground, feeling the tentacles inside of her thrust in and out like a well-oiled machine, hitting deep within her until she was dizzy from the pleasure. Her breasts were found once more and savagely assaulted, pinched and sucked until she almost wished she could produce milk just to keep them on her forever. The one in her mouth almost cut off her air supply, making everything faint and warm and blissful as she was fucked mercilessly.

Anya chirped and cooed over her, cupping her face in her hands as Amelia was forced to accept the brutal fucking, her body abused and her holes stuffed to the brim. The human whimpered and blushed, trembling as an orgasm raced through her body. She squealed as best she could, legs trembling and trying to clench together as her body arched. Anya cooed, again, giving her just a moment to reclaim her breath before picking right back up again, helping Amelia ride the waves of her first orgasm into another one. Amelia could hardly see straight, feeling something soothing ooze down her throat from the tentacle in her mouth, her body opening up to accept whatever Anya wanted to give her. The tentacle swelled in her mouth and deposited something lumpy down her throat, but Amelia didn't care.

Amelia's eyes rolled back into her head, her body twitching as the tentacles in her thoroughly-fucked pussy swelled as well, depositing the lumpy egg-like cases into her uterus. She moaned and mewled, arching and struggling against the tentacles as they continued to move in and out of her. Another orgasm hit her again, and she spasmed uncontrollably as she felt another gush explode from Anya's tentacles. Her mind fuzzy from the intoxicating pleasure, she just lay limply and accepted everything Anya had to offer, gladly getting fucked full of Anya's eggs.

This went on for what felt like ages, and by the time Anya finally released Amelia, she sat in a little puddle of her own cum and sweat, barely conscious from overstimulation. She felt bloated and satisfied, her nipples swollen and perky from their rough handling and her sex constantly oozing the typical creamy whiteness of arousal. Anya smiled and retreated fully back into her tank, splashing herself all over as the last of her bioluminescence faded away. Amelia sat up weakly, her stomach protesting the movement as a little bit of cum squelched out of her with a slick noise.

"Y-you came inside me," she blushed, horribly embarrassed at the realization that Anya had been leaking some sort of fluid out of the tips of her tentacles the entire time, evidence smeared on Amelia's breasts and around her lips and of course between her legs. Anya chirped, sleepy from the fuck session.

"Melya got off, Anya got off. Good?" she cooed, a few lazy tentacles wrapping Amelia up to drag her into the tank as well, making Amelia cuddle up close in the shallow water. The woman blushed, holding her stomach as it gurgled.

"And you… you- are these eggs?" she asked softly, starting to feel a little sick as she remembered the weird feeling of being stretched just slightly after each time Anya came. The deep sea monster purred in the back of her throat, the rumbly noise satisfied.

"Yes. But they… go away," Anya licked her lips, tilting her head to one side as she thought about what the men in the lab had said. She had picked up so many words while she was sleeping, absorbing everything anyone had said near her tank when she was dormant. She pressed a hand to Amelia's tummy. "Unless… you want… stay?"

"No," Amelia answered after a moment, and then smiled up at Anya, pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder. "But I wouldn't mind fucking around with you again. We'll just have to make sure we get a better tank and keep the cameras off for a bit."


End file.
